Medicine
by Ideas265
Summary: "Come back here!" yelled the feisty blonde woman, garish blue dress swaying as she ran after the small albino boy. Cornering him in front of the noodle house, she snatched the medicine that was in his hands before giving him a good slap across the face.


**Don't own Hetalia. Entertainment purposes only! Enjoy reading ^.^**

"Come back here!" yelled the feisty blonde woman, garish blue dress swaying as she ran after the small albino boy. Cornering him in front of the noodle house, she snatched the medicine that was in his hands before giving him a good slap across the face. "Didn't your parents teach you better, boy!" she spat, slapping him again. "You're a thief, so your core's as rotten as your looks! Don't look at the ground when an adults talking to you!" She was about to slap him a third time before the noodle house's doors flew open and a tall Austrian, the owner, rushed out.

"Excuse Miss, but if you have something to say to the boy, can you please lower your voice?"

"I can be as loud as I want, noodle-maker," she snapped, thrusting an accusing finger at the boy's chest. "This boy here stole medicine from my brother's store without pay. A thief is what he is, and he deserves punishment!"

"Thief or not, he's still a child. Please control your anger, look; I'll pay for the medicine. Just don't harm the boy more than you have." The woman shot the boy a death look before snatching the money the Austrian gave her. Turning her nose away, she shoved the medicine into his hands before storming off, muttering about "—indecent family…Too lucky this time…"

The Austrian sighed before giving the medicine to the boy, who was still looking at the ground, confused.

"Is your mother sick?" he asked gently.

The boy shook his head before murmuring something about his brother.

"I see; this is for your brother." Another pause came after. "Why don't you bring him here and I can help him. Despite being an owner of a noodle shop, I do have some background knowledge with medicine. And, you two can eat a full dinner and sleep in the inn tonight, free of charge," he added.

The albino boy gave him a puzzled look before running away; not thanking the man for what he did and his offer.

When evening settled later that day, the Austrian began to play on his piano, which was inside the shop, as his daughter, Elizaveta, flipped the Open sign to Closed. The two then ate dinner as their hot meals began to cool. Probably fifteen minutes passed before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said the Austrian, as soon as his daughter leapt to her feet. Making his way to the door, he hesitated slightly before opening it. In front of him were two boys: one from before and one with blue eyes and blonde hair, his sick brother probably.

"Ooh, Daddy, who are they?" asked Elizaveta, eyeing the boys with curiosity.

"New customers," he replied, opening the door more to let the brothers in.

After the warm, hearty meal, the Austrian helped wash the boys and treat the albino's brother, the medicine was already kicking in so there was nothing much to do. Leading them both into the inn part of the restaurant, he tucked them into the bed before giving them a hug.

"_Why are you being so nice to us_?" asked the albino, in German.

"It's my nature I guess," the Austrian replied, English. "I can't just leave you guys without helping"

"_Danke_," replied the albino, closing his eyes to sleep as he snuggled closer to his brother. Smiling, the Austrian tiptoed out of the room before closing the door.

When morning came, the brothers were gone.

"Daddy, they're not nice people," Elizaveta pouted, leaning against the doorway of the room the boys slept. "They didn't say thank you or goodbye."

"Well, at least they made the bed before leaving." Closing the open window, the Austrian noticed a black and white cross lying, hidden, under a pillow. "This must be theirs," he said, picking it up.

"It must be payment," Elizaveta squealed, taking the necklace from her father's hand and putting it around her neck.

* * *

_30 years later_

"Encore!" shouted some of the customers as the Austrian finished playing on the piano. Elizaveta rolled her eyes playfully as she gave her father some water.

"Thank you, Lizzie." Elizaveta smiled before taking an order from a couple nearby. Memorizing their orders, she went into the kitchen to get their drinks ready. That's when she heard sudden gasps and yells from the customers. Dropping the water cups, she rushed outside and saw her father, crumbled on the floor.

There at the hospital, she found out that her father's heart was failing.

"I'm sorry, but it's too late for him now," said one of the doctors. "We could try to do surgery, but even then, we're not sure he's going to make it."

"I don't care!" she cried, grabbing his coat. "Please save him..."

"We can take him to our best surgeon, Dr. Beilschmidt—"

"Then take him there!" The doctor shrunk at her command before calling the surgeon in. A minute and a knock later, the surgeon arrived. Checking that stats on the Austrian's heart, he asked Elizaveta a few questions, which she answered the best she could.

"Will he make it?" The surgeon looked at the floor before glancing up at her. There, his eyes noticed something around her neck, a necklace with a black and white cross.

"I will do all I can to save the man," he whispered before calling up nurses to help him wheel Elizaveta's father into the operation room.

It was a tense few hours as she waited outside, pacing in circles and leaning against the hospital's clean walls. Finally, finally, the doors opened and Dr. Beilschmidt came out, relieved. The operation was a success. Turning, he saw Elizaveta sleeping on a waiting chair. Smiling slightly, he took his clean coat off and blanketed her with it before leaving her.

When Elizaveta finally woke up, it was already evening. She yawned before giving the coat on top of her a curious look. Taking it off, she saw the operation's bill on her lap. Seeing the price nearly gave _her _heart failure. Even if they sold the noodle house, it wouldn't be enough to settle it. On the verge of more tears, she discovered there was another piece of paper behind the bill.

It was the bill again, but this time, everything was paid off and there were a few words at the bottom.

_This debt was paid 30 years before from the hospitality, noodle soup, and for the medicine._

Elizaveta reread the words again before trying to remember what the message meant. Suddenly it all came to her: the brothers, the cross necklace, the albino…


End file.
